elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heist Job
| faction = Thieves Guild | type = Radiant quest | QuestID= TGRSL}} They are quests given to the Dragonborn by Vex in The Ragged Flagon as extra work for the Thieves Guild. The purpose of a heist job is to steal a certain item from various places around Skyrim. These are side quests and do not play a role in successful completion of the main Thieves Guild line of quests. They can, however, play a part in building the Guild, unlocking city influence quests, and becoming Guildmaster. Jobs The following is an incomplete list of items that may be asked to be stolen from in this job. The quests may appear in a different order. *Retrieve the Gold Sapphire Ring from The Hag's Cure in Markarth. *Retrieve the Flawless Garnet from Markarth Stables in Markarth. *Retrieve the Flawless Amethyst from The Bee and Barb in Riften. *Retrieve the Flawless Amethyst from Blacksmith in Riften. *Retrieve the Gold Emerald Ring from The Pawned Prawn in Riften. *Retrieve the Flawless Sapphire from Elgrim's Elixirs in Riften. *Retrieve the Amethyst from The Pawned Prawn in Riften. *Retrieve the Gold and Ruby Circlet from The Scorched Hammer in Riften. *Retrieve the Flawless Amethyst from Castle Fletcher in Solitude. *Retrieve the Copper and Ruby Circlet from Solitude Stables in Solitude. *Retrieve the Diamond from Angeline's Aromatics in Solitude. *Retrieve the Gold Diamond Ring from The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. *Retrieve the Amethyst from Warmaiden's in Whiterun. *Retrieve the Flawless Garnet from Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. *Retrieve the Flawless Ruby from Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. *Retrieve the Emerald from Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. *Retrieve the Gold Diamond Ring from Windhelm Stables in Windhelm. *Retrieve the Flawless Emerald from The White Phial in Windhelm. *Retrieve the Silver Emerald Necklace from Windhelm Stables in Windhelm. *Retrieve the Copper and Onyx Circlet from New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *Retrieve the Jade and Emerald Circlet from Radiant Raiments in Solitude. *Retrieve the Gold Diamond Ring from Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. *Retrieve the Gold and Ruby Circlet from Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. *Retrieve the Ruby from The Hag's Cure in Markarth. *Retrieve the Jade and Sapphire Circlet from Haelga's Bunkhouse in Riften. *Retrieve the Gold Sapphire Ring from Bits and Pieces in Solitude. Journal Rewards *100- 500 , based on character level. *Possible Thieves Guild trophy (depending on number of jobs completed). Bugs * If "The White Phial" has been completed before stealing the emerald from the strongbox, the thief may not be rewarded. * Sometimes a theft won't work when stealing from a strongbox, the quest will not continue. This could be caused by Prowler's Profit * The quest may sometimes become impossible to complete if a person (such as a follower) distracts the Dragonborn whilst saying the quest finishing dialogue. *Even if the job is completed successfully, a notice may appear stating that the Dragonborn was arrested and sent to the local jail, causing them to fail the task and forfeit their share of the pay. This can also happen if the Dragonborn is arrested for an unrelated crime before turning in the heist job. Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests